Pâté
by Iharascarl
Summary: Keinginan spain di akhir liburan mingguannya bukanlah hal yang muluk. Cukup menikmati sarapan ditemani sang personifikasi Negara Kerajaan Belgium di pagi hari, lalu menikmati waktu santai sambil menyesap aroma secangkir Teh hangat dan sepotong Waffle buatan belgië di sore hari. [ficlet]


Disclaimer : Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya

I **do not** own any characters/places from Hetalia.

Pâté by Iharascarl

Warning : [ au, ficlet, maybe ooc, used human names ]

Sumary : Keinginan spain di akhir liburan mingguannya bukanlah hal yang muluk. Cukup menikmati sarapan ditemani sang personifikasi Negara Kerajaan Belgium di pagi hari, lalu menikmati waktu santai sambil menyesap aroma secangkir Teh hangat dan sepotong _Waffle_ buatan belgië di sore hari.

.

.

.

Pagi itu pagi yang lebih cerah dari pagi-pagi sebelumnya. _P_ _â_ _t_ _é_ ; Aroma khas roti panggang bercampur daging menguar dari arah ruang makan, terasa menusuk-nusuk hidung Antonio. Menuntut agar dicecapi.

" _Liefde_?"

Tubuh antonio berguncang pelan. Suara lembut Emma mengusik indra pendengaran sang Personifikasi Segara Spanyol tersebut. Memaksanya untuk segera beranjak dari pulau kapuk empuknya. Yang biasa digunakan oleh sepasang Personifikasi Negara tersebut untuk menghabiskan malam-malam mereka; tidur, tentu saja. Memangnya apalagi?

Emma membangunkan pasangannya terus terang dengan sangat bersemangat. Oh, tentu saja, tidak ada hal yang lebih baik daripada hari libur untuk mereka berdua. Walaupun sebagai Personifikasi Negara dan Kerajaan tentu saja hari libur adalah hal yang tak akan pernah dijumpai dalam kamus kehidupannya.

Antonio menggumam pelan. Matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam sudah terbuka sepenuhnya. Mendapati emma yang sedang tersenyum dipagi hari seperti ini, Antonio berujar pelan, ber- _salto_ ria dalam hatinya. Kemudian bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Membuatkan _P_ _â_ _t_ _é_ untuk sarapan, _my amor_?" tanya Antonio.

Emma jarang sekali memasak _P_ _â_ _t_ _é_ , selain karena dia tidak terlalu suka daging giling dicampur dengan roti bakar, rasanya aneh, begitu yang dikatakan Emma. Mungkin yang aneh adalah Emma sendiri. Maksudnya, ya, _P_ _â_ _t_ _é_ adalah makanan khas Belgia. Semua jenis bahan makanan yang terdapat dalam _P_ _â_ _t_ _é_ seperti─daging yang digiling, roti yang dibakar, jenis sayur-sayuran─ entah mengapa rasanya lidah Emma memang tak cocok dengan perpaduan tersebut. Ia lebih menyukai makanan manis semacam _Waffle_ atau Cokelat.

Tak suka bukan berarti Emma tidak bisa memasaknya, bukan?

"Ah, kau bisa mencium aromanya bukan, _liefde_?" tanya Emma. "Aku tidak begitu yakin dengan rasanya─ aku tidak begitu menyukai _P_ _â_ _t_ _é_. Jadi, ya, dilidahku rasanya aneh seperti biasa," lanjutnya ragu.

Antonio berhasil tersenyum. "Tidak mungkin rasanya tidak enak jika Emma- _ku_ yang memasaknya,"

Memangnya apalagi yang Antonio inginkan?

"Kalau begitu, apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" tanya Emma, tersipu.

"Ciuman semangat,"

 _Oh!_ ini betul-betul pemikiran yang menyenangkan. Antonio lupa, ia membutuhkan hal ini untuk menambah semangat di hari liburnya. Antonio bisa melihat garis-garis merah di pipi manis Emma semakin jelas, seperti Tomat kesukaannya.

"E-eh?" tanya Emma gugup.

Antonio mengerutkan alisnya, "Tidak keberatan bukan, _My Amor_?"

Emma mengangguk, sedetik kemudian bibir mungilnya sudah mendarat menyapu permukaan bibir Antonio. Bukan ciuman panas. Hanya ciuman untuk menambah semangat─ yang terasa begitu lembut dan memabukkan bagi kedua jiwa tersebut.

...

 _P_ _â_ _t_ _é_ ini rasanya sangat cocok di lidah Antonio, sama sekali tidak sama seperti apa yang Emma katakan padanya masalah rasa. Mungkin memang lidah Emma yang aneh.

Antonio memandang Emma yang duduk diseberangnya tengah meniup-niup pelan secangkir Teh hangat, di sebelah tangannya ia memegang sepotong roti yang diolesi selai Cokelat.

"Emma, kau sama sekali tidak ingin memakan ini?" Antonio menawarkan sepotong _P_ _â_ _t_ _é_ di garpunya ke arah Emma.

Emma menggeleng pelan, "Habiskan saja, _Liefde_. Aku tidak suka,"

Antonio masih belum menyerah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu rasanya aneh?" tanya sang _nation_ bermanik _emerald_ tersebut.

"Logika,"

"Maksudmu... menebak-nebak?"

"Oh ayolah, _Liefde_ , aku tidak pernah suka rasanya. Entah buatanku atau orang lain, atau buatan seorang _Chef_ handal sekalipun, perpaduan bahannya tidak pernah cocok di lidahu," balas Emma. Kemudian menyesap pelan Teh di genggamannya, menghirup aromanya sesekali.

 _Ck, padahal ini makanan khas Negaranya_. Antonio berujar dalam hati.

"Mungkin... kutukan?" Antonio mengutuk mulutnya sendiri yang tak bisa menahan dan malah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. "Maksudku, ya, ini makanan khas Nega─"

"Makan dengan sopan, _E_ _spa_ _ň_ _a,_ " Emma memotong. _Emerald_ nya menatap tajam _Emerald_ yang sama di seberang mejanya.

"Oke... oke, _Love_ ," Antonio menyerah, pada akhirnya.

...

Bunyi ketukan mengganggu sarapan indah Antonio beserta Emma.

"Biar aku yang membukanya," kata Emma. Lalu meninggalkan Antonio untuk membukakan pintu.

Antonio menghela nafas dalam. Ia mendecak kesal, "Ini masih pagi dan sudah ada gangguan,"

Tak lama, Emma kembali, dengan Sealand disampingnya. Anak itu membawa sebotol susu, masih mengenakan piyama.

"Dia bilang, England masih harus menghadiri rapat,"

Antonio memijit pelan keningnya, _oh Tuhan!_ Tetangganya itu seperti senang sekali membuat tekanan darahnya naik.

"Jangan cemas _Liefde_ , anak ini tidak akan nakal," kata Emma, seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Antonio. Emma menarik kursi disampingnya untuk Sealand. Kemudian mengambil beberapa potong _P_ _â_ _t_ _é_ , dan menuangkan secangkir Teh hangat. Lalu menyodorkannya tepat ke hadapan sang Personifikasi Negara _Mikronation_ tersebut─ Sealand, Peter Kirkland.

"Sarapan yang banyak, anak manis. Kau suka _P_ _â_ _t_ _é_ bukan?" tanya Emma, senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Sealand mengangguk.

Dan. Untuk kali ini, Antonio terpaksa menahan diri untuk menghabiskan _weekend_ hanya berdua dengan Emma.

...

"Berhubung Peter masih disini, bagaimana kalau Arthur sudah pulang sore nanti, kita mengundangnya untuk menikmati _Waffle_ buatanku ini bersama-sama. Kau setuju bukan, _Liefde_?" tanya Emma. Emma dan Antonio dibantu Sealand tengah membuat adonan untuk membuat _Waffle_ ; Emma yang menyiapkan tepung terigu, telur, susu, dan _baking powder_ serta gula pasir. Antonio menyiapkan cetakan. Sementara Peter? Lebih baik tidak usah menyebutkan dia sedang membantu untuk apa.

Sang Ěspana tidak menjawab. Garis perempatan muncul di kening Antonio, seolah kekesalannya belum cukup sampai disitu saja. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Antonio menyesal memaksa Emma untuk membuatkannya _Waffle_.

"Antonio?"

"..."

" _Liefde_?"

"Ah Emma, boleh. Kau boleh mengundangnya, bukankah lebih ramai lebih baik?" dusta Antonio.

.

.

.

Keinginan Spain di akhir liburan mingguannya bukanlah hal yang muluk. Cukup menikmati sarapan ditemani sang Personifikasi Negara Kerajaan Belgium di pagi hari, lalu menikmati waktu santai sambil menyesap aroma teh dan sepotong _Waffle_ buatan België di sore hari. Hanya berdua. Dirinya dan België. Hanya berdua. Tanpa Peter. Apalagi, perlu digaris bawahi,  Apalagi dengan Arthur.

.

.

.

Fin!

.

.

.

a/n : Pâté, makanan khas belgium berupa pasta yang dibuat dari daging giling. Biasanya disajikan dengan roti panggang atau dimasak dalam adonan seperti pie. Tapi saya disini milih roti panggang ya karena gak ribet lol.  
SpaBel pertama saya, ternyata ngerasa lebih ngalir kalo nulis EngBelg gak tau kenapa jadi ini kaku banget rasanya wwwww.

 **Sign**

 **Iharascarl**


End file.
